Lemon Drops
by The Plagnister
Summary: Kai drags Tyson along for a walk. The next thing Tyson knows, he's lost, Dragoon's stolen, and he's in pain. What's a guy to do? [Tyka]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Yey! I got the first chappie! Well, tell me what you think. It's 3:30 in the morning and I'm typing this up. My eyes are closing as I type this, so please don't blame me too much for any errors you find in this story. Please review and thank you._

_

* * *

_

**_Lemon Drops in the Forest_**

_By: The Plagnister_

**_Chapter 1: Rabies Pack

* * *

_**

Kai was brooding through the forest, sucking a lemon drop, not really paying attention where he was going. Things were **not** going according to plan. He had so cunningly got himself and Tyson lost in the forest, happening to so conveniently find an old abandoned temple. But all Tyson could do was complain. Complain that they were lost; complain about the weather, the temple, even about sleeping on the ground. It was getting really frustrating; this was **not** why he got them lost in the forest.

Kai's feet took him back to the temple without him realizing. So deep in thought he was that he did not come to reality until he saw Tyson. The sight horrified him, awakening something deep and sleeping within him, setting it to rumble. Tyson sat limply against the wall; his clothes were all torn at irregular intervals. He had sickening bruises all over his body, from what Kai could see, and one eye was swollen shut. His bottom lip was split and bleeding sluggishly.

A strangled cry escaped Kai's throat and he ran to Ty's side. Kai gingerly checked Kai over to make sure that nothing was broken. Finding nothing, he stripped Ty's shirt off to find that the bruises riddled his body even bigger there. His hand brushed lightly, but Tyson's one good eye snapped open. Kai looked at his face and drew back in surprise. Tyson's eyes were blank, emotionless. They didn't even show any hint of recognition. Hearing Tyson's murmuring, Kai leaned in closer, to hear.

"… took Dragoon… Dragon gone… don't take him… help, Kai… leave him…"

He started repeating himself and Kai's eyes flashed in anger. These people couldn't become Champion, so they took the current Champion's blade and bit beast. And because a Blader naturally refused parting from his bit beast, they trashed him and left him for dead. Kai grabbed Ty and shook his shoulder a little, calling out his name. He got no response and did it again, except shaking him a little harder. Frantic, not wanting to loose Ty, he kissed him. As soon as Ty started stirring, Kai broke away blushing, but felt somethi8ng was missing.

Tyson's eyes were no longer vacant and he had a slight frown on his brow. His hand went up to his mouth and his thumb and forefinger slipped into his mouth. Kai felt a little pang of … jealously over… _a hand_? Ty's finger slipped out, but held something yellow between them. Kai's lemon drop. Tyson looked at Kai in confusion, but held the candy out to him. Kai blinked, blushed furiously, and adverted his gaze, but took the sour candy and put it back into his mouth. He could taste Ty on it.

"Kai?..."

Kai lost his voice, but it wasn't like he was talking much to begin with, and jumbled his words together. "YouweremumblingaboutDragoon."

"They're heading up the mountain with Dragoon!"

All Ty understood in Kai's hurried sentence was Dragoon. Then the memory hit him. The no good Rabies Pack had stolen Dragoon and beat the crap out of him when he tried to take it back. They left him for dead, beaten in the middle of the temple. All he remembered about the beating was the pain, not where they hit him, wishing, hoping, praying that Kai would come. Now he was here, listening to him.

"The Rabies Pack is going to the top so that their leader, Dominique, can Bond with Dragoon. They're going to… I don't know! They're going to **change** him! Make him wild, like a rabid animal! We have to leave now, before they get to the top!"

Kai shook his head and placed his hand on Tyson's chest as Ty tried to get up. Ty looked at him in disbelief and tried to knock his hand away and get up again. But Kai put both his hands on Ty's chest and straddled his lap to contain him.

"Tyson, it'll take them weeks to get to the top. You need a few days to rest up and heal a little. You're in no condition to go barging after them, demanding Dragoon back, when they're the ones who put you in this condition in the first place!"

"But then we'll be far behind and I'll lose Dragoon!" Tyson's eyes took on a wild, inhuman look.

"No we won't. I know a shortcut."

"You WHAT!"

"I-know-a-shortcut."

"And how do you know this 'shortcut'?"

"I know these woods-"

Kai stopped himself, realizing what he just said. He basically told Tyson that he planned them out here, that he knew the way back to the village. He was also berating himself for planning this whole thing. If **he** hadn't have suggested for the walk in the forest and taken the twisted paths to get "lost", then Tyson wouldn't have gotten jumped, he wouldn't have lost Dragoon.

"Kai… are you telling me that you could've led us back to the village anytime?"

"…"

"Why didn't you?"

"… Get some rest. You need to heal up for Dragoon."

"Kai…"

Tyson's gaze fell upon Kai as Kai adverted his. Kai then remembered that his hands were still on Ty's and snatched them back as if they'd been burned. He then hastily rose off of Tyson's lap and went out of the temple to stand before the doors without saying a word.

"Tyson, change your clothes. The ones you wear are useless."

Kai heard the rustling of cloth, then the patter of Ty's bare feet on the cold tile of the temple. The ruffling cloth came up beside him, but he refused to pay any attention to him. It seemed to him that he was going to win and Ty was going to go back in. But then Tyson gave an embarrassed cough. Kai sighed, but did not look at him.

"What is it Tyson?"

"…"

"If you've nothing to say, then return to the temple and sleep."

"I… I didn't pack any clothes…"

"What? Why didn't you pack any clothes?"

"Because I didn't think we'd be more than a few hours! We were only going for a **walk**, remember?"

Kai was hit by another wave of guilt. It was his fault that they were in this predicament. If only he had listened to his conscious rather than that sudden impulse his mind had made. Unwillfully, that terribly annoying little poem-song intruded his mind. _'"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs, "The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies." The wolf waits down below, and cried to the moon, "If only, if only."_

_Why did I have to watch that American movie "Holes"? I didn't even like the previews._ Kai turned with more thoughts going down those lines and re-entered the temple. Ty, encased in his sleeping bag, waddled after him with a pat, pat, pat of his feet. Kai crouched and shuffled through his bag. He then gave Ty a pair of his clothes. Kai sat back against the wall and rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

He opened them just as Tyson dropped the sleeping bag his black boxers with fire going up the legs. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. It's not everyday you get to see you crush in **boxers** in front of you and only you. Ty looked up and blushed a deep crimson when he noticed that Kai was staring right at him. He hurredly put Kai's clothes on, surprised to find that they fit him, since the older boy was way skinnier than him.

Kai smirked at seeing Ty dressed in his clothes. He was glad that he had gotten some clothes that were a little big for him ahead of time, expecting to grow into them. According to "society" , boys kept growing until they are 21. He took no chances on how he looked in front of an audience. Ty got his emotions under control and looked Kai in the eyes.

"We're going **now**."

To prove his point, Tyson put his pack over his shoulder with a small wince for his sore, bruised muscles, and hurried out the doorway. Kai cursed the complete scaled first in Russian, then in Japanese, then in English. He hurriedly folded up the sleeping bag and attached it to the bottom of _his_ bag, throwing it onto his back and hurried after Tyson. He didn't have far to go, for Tyson's beaten body could only move so fast. Grumbling to himself, Kai took Ty's pack and put it on his shoulder, but continued along with Tyson without saying a word.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Yey! Another chappie! Please review my story and also tell me if you want me to put bloopers at the ends of my chapters or at the end of my story, or if you don't want them at all. Please, please tell._

_line_

**_Lemon Drops in the Forest_**

_By: The Plagnister_

**_Chapter 2: Kits for Grab_**

They had been traveling for some time now and Kai scowled and mumbled from the moment they left. Tyson seemed to deflate a little, believing that he had somehow got Kai mad. He couldn't figure out why. So he brooded, thinking someway to make Kai not mad at him. Then he stopped and looked at Kai quite seriously. Kai turned around to see that Tyson stopped and looked at him curiously.

Tyson's voice then took on a serious edge. "Kai, I want that lemon drop."

Kai sweat dropped, almost loosing his awesomeness and anime falling, but this is Kai. But he will **never** anime fall, it was totally out of his nature. "You can have it, but only if you lie with me and rest."

'_That sounded **so** wrong.'_

They both blinked at each other, thinking the same thing, and blushed a deep red. Ty was speechless. _'I can't believe he just said that!'_

After a brief moment, Ty was able to shake his shock off and sat down under a particularly shady tree. "Alright. Fine. Now, the lemon drop if you please."

Tyson Chester grinned at Kai's dumbfounded look and crooked his fingers at him. Kai, as if he was a puppet on strings, he came immediately to him and sat down cross-legged in front of Tyson. Kai seemed to have shaken from the momentary stoop he was in and shook his head. He then noticed that Tyson's hand was held out, palm up to him. He stared at it in confusion, wondering what he was to do with it. Oh, he had **ideas** of what to do with it, but he wouldn't act upon those ideas.

"Are you going to give me the lemon drop or do I have to take it from you?"

Kai lifted an eyebrow at that, imagining all the things that Tyson wrestling him for the candy could lead up to. Especially out here in the middle of the forest, on the ground, in the mud. He sighed at that futile fantasy and glanced up. Dark grey clouds were rolling in, fat bellied with water. He then looked back at Tyson and smirked.

"Tell you what. You can have the candy and stay her, but I'm going further up a head and staying in a nice warm, dry cave. **I** don't want to be caught in this rain."

Kai rose gracefully as a cat and started on some invisible trail that only he knew. Tyson had to scramble to his feet and hurry after him in the darkening forest. It started pouring down ten minutes before they reached this cave of Kai's. They both stumbled into the cave, completely drenched, nearly collapsing in weariness from the mad dash the last forty yards, scampering over wet, slippery rocks.

"I huff thought this huff was still here."

Kai grabbed a few logs from the side of the cave and placed them in a stone circle that seemed to have been there for years. He set them up around a bunch of leaves and twigs. He then lit the kindle on fire and nursed the flames to a roaring fire. He quickly pulled out the sleeping bag and laid it out next to the fire to dry out. Once that was done, he handed Tyson a broom like branch, grabbed one himself and headed into the back of the cave.

They chased off all the small animals and Kai returned to the fire and started to strip out of his wet clothes. Tyson wasn't paying much attention at the moment, for he heard a noise at the back of the cave. Following the sound, he came upon two small, wriggling creatures. Coming closer, he saw that they were kits. On impulse, he grabbed them, and nearly dropped them at what he saw. Their mother lay close by, but she was stiff, meaning that she had been dead for a while.

"Kai! Look at what I-"

He froze in mid-step, watching as Kai dropped his pants and pulled on a drier pair; he didn't even bother with a shirt. Kai turned around to see that Tyson was staring at him with wide eyes. The Russian boy raised an eyebrow at him, wet hair dripping, and Ty blushed. A yip brought his attention to Tyson's arms. He scowled at the baby foxes and looked back up to Tyson's face.

"Put the back Tyson. We cannot take care of baby animals. Especially wild ones. What if their mamma starts looking for them?"

"Can we please keep them Kai? Their mamma is dead stiff back behind the rocks. Looks like she starved to death."

"Tyson… " Kai gave the Japanese boy a warning glare.

"Aw, come on Kai. Look, they're starving and their ribs are showing. Please Kai, I'll do anything."

Kai's scowled disappeared as he lifted an eyebrow at that. _'Tyson looks so cute like that when he's begging.'_ "**Any**thing?"

Tyson blushed at that, but didn't look away from Kai's intense gaze. In fact, he raised his chin a little higher. "Anything."

Kai sighed and looked away, disgusted with himself. If he was to have Tyson, it wasn't going to be forced into on either account. It wasn't right to seduce Tyson like this. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Make them a bed, for now, with your torn up clothing."

Tyson did as he was told in confusion. First Kai acts like he wants him, then pushes him away and broods. It was enough to make him scream in frustration. But he daren't, not without knowing Kai's true feelings.

The two kits romped around in their small, makeshift den-bed. That's when Tyson noticed something about them. One was a little longer legged than the other and skinnier, also the fur being light grey on top and darker grey on the bottom. The other was a blue black and seemed to have more energy that just sitting there and glaring a whole in the wall. Tyson smiled to himself, knowing what he was going to do with them. He returned to the sleeping bag where Kai sat tailor-style.

"Kai, I want that lemon drop now."

Kai's head whipped around towards him, closer to doing an anime fall than any other incident made him. The Russian seriously thought that Tyson had forgotten about the candy. He sure did. He froze for a second before facing Ty. He smirked knowingly at him. Tyson seemed a little thrown back by this. Kai had some **thing** lurking in the back of his eyes.

"Oh, **that** lemon head… I already ate it." He pulled another lemon head out of his mouth. "This one, I just put in. The deal was for that **other** candy, but it's no longer here."

Tyson looked hurt at that and turned away. Kai froze, seeing the pain in Ty's eyes the brief second he was able to glance at them. It felt as if someone gripped Kai's heart and squeezed it. What made it worse was that **he** caused it. He spit the candy back into his hand and handed it to Tyson.

"Here, you can have this one."

Tyson glanced back and snatched it away, as if Kai might change his mind, and put it in his mouth. He almost moaned aloud at tasting Kai along with the sourness of the candy. Then, without thinking, Tyson flung himself on Kai. Kai, completely unprepared for the sudden weight, ended up toppling over, Tyson lying on top of him. They blinked at each other for a moment, then Ty hastily pushed himself up, and they adverted their gazes, both mentally cursing themselves; Ty for not taking the slight advantage and Kai for losing the moment.

"Tyson…"

"We should be getting to sleep. We gotta leave early tomorrow to catch up with the Rabies Gang."

To prove his point, Tyson plopped down onto his shoulder, his back facing Kai. Kai frowned at Ty's back, then faced the fire again, staring into it. He soon heard Ty's breathing slow to someone in slumber. With a long suffering sigh, Kai laid down as well, but on his back, arms beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling.

The rhythm of the pouring rain and the heat of the fire lulled him into a kind of stupor between the Waking World and the Dream Land. He was just about to be completely embraced by the Dream Lady when he heard mumbling beside him and felt something press against his side. Eyes snapping open, he looked over to see Tyson snuggled on his shoulder, in a comfortable position. He stretched his ears a little to hear what Tyson was saying. He smirked and surrender himself to the Lady, Ty's words his last thought.

"Kai, you're like a Lemon Head. You're sour on the outside, the shell around you. But you're sweet on the inside, you just have to keep going deeper until you find that sweet-gooeyness."

Well… not exactly his last thought. His last thought actually was, _'That could be twisted around in **so** many ways.'_

fin


End file.
